Rainbow Dash's Shower
by TLG03
Summary: Rainbow Dash is feeling a little bit overly stressed one day during after school soccer practice. What happens when she decides to help herself to relax.


A very sweaty Rainbow Dash sighed as she stood alone in the girls locker room. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and then proceeded peel off all her hot sweaty sticky clothes.

Once Rainbow Dash was had taken off all of her clothes she started to walk to the girls shower room. When she was all of a sudden stopped by a devilishly evil thought that passed though her brain. The naked Rainbow Dash walked back to her locker and sorted through a few thing and produced a twelve inch blue water prove vibrating dildo which she had received as a gag gift from Fluttershy on her birthday. Rainbow Dash remembered the way all of her friends laughed and giggled together as Rainbow opened the box containing the sex toy.

"I normally won't do this kind of thing to my self at school but what the heck?! Soccer practice today was very stressful. This should help me to relax." Rainbow Dash smirked devilishly as she pranced off to the showers with her love toy in hand.

Rainbow Dash turned on all the showers in the girls shower room and it quickly filled with warm white steam. Rainbow Dash wasted no time in relieving her stress. She started off by soaping herself up and than slowly sliding her hands softly down the back of her neck and than she gently started to play with her full round perky young breast whilst pinching and squeezing her nipples at the same time. The hot and steamy female than proceed to run her hands down the full length of her tight sexy young body. She stopped for a moment to caress her soft warm behind.

"Hmmm! Yes! Pleasuring myself hasn't felt this good in a long time!" Laughed Rainbow Dash to herself as she felt the sweet smelling soap flow and wash itself down her perfectly figured body like fine warm silk. Rainbow now deiced to take her now vibrating toy and slowly rub it though her rainbow colored carpet and then against the entrance to her hot wet tight sex.

"Hmm! Mmmh!" "Yes!" She moaned and whispered tilting her head backwards as she felt her vibrating sex toy tickled and rub against her hot wet swollen clit. Rainbow could feel a thousand tiny lighting bolts of ecstasy and passion shooting through every fiber of her being every time her vibrator stroked up against her clit. It felt like her heart was about to explode right out of her chest!

"Ohhh! Yes! Ahh! Hmmm! Ohhh! That's enough with the warm up." Exclaimed Rainbow Dash said as she started to pump her blue vibrating toy in and out of her tight dripping wet burning hot womanhood repeatedly!

"Ahh yes! Hmmm! Ah! Huuh!" She cried out load as she shoved her vibrator in and out of herself faster and faster harder and harder deeper and deeper! While still playing with her large soft breast.

"Ohh! Ahh! Haaa! That's it! Yes! Go! Go! More! Don't stop! This is so AWESOME!" Exclaimed the naked wet female! As she built up to her climax! Rainbow was very much enjoying herself. She felt hotter then the water washing over naked body. She could feel all the stress she had accumulated that day pouring out of herself like a faucet.

"Mhhh! Ooooh! Ahhh! Come girl!" Moaned and cried Rainbow Dash a load tossing her around as she became lost in a warm deep ocean of passion. "Ohhh! Sweet Celestia! This feels awesome!"

"How come it never feels this good when I do it in my shower at home?" Rainbow wondered as she took her hand from her breast and used it to rub her bottom and stork her rainbow colored carpet and play with her swollen clit!

"Ahh! Ohh! Hmmm! Ahh! Hummmm! Ahhhhh! Ahhh! Ooo my gosh! Ooo my gosh! Ooo my gosh!" Exclaimed Rainbow as she felt herself coming up to the peek of her orgasm! She felt like a volcano that was about to lose control and explode! The young naked female's sex was boiling hot and soaking wet with passion! Rainbow continued to trust her love toy in and out of her self as deep and as hard and as fast! She was crying out loudly now in pure ecstasy! The only thing the young naked girl could think about right now was the awesome world of joy, delight and satisfaction she now was lost in.

"Almost there! Almost there! Just a little bit more! Ahhh! Hhaaa! Oh Yes! Yes! Yes! Yeah! Mhhh! Ahhhhh! Come on Rainbow! You can do it!" She continued to cry out as suddenly and with out warning her long hard blue vibrator found its way to her G-spot! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh, Sweet Celestia! I'm cumming!" Screamed Rainbow Dash tossing her hair around as she climaxed and her hot womanhood erupting with hot womanly juices.

"Ahh! Ohh! Hmmmm! That was amazing!" Sighed and panted Rainbow was she finished cumming. She was gently rubbing on her sex trying to sooth it.

Rainbow sat naked on the floor of the girls shower room for a few minutes catching her breath. When Rainbow finally stood up and turned around to get dried off and dressed she was greeted by the sight of all six of her friends (Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity. Sunset Shimmer and Apple Jack) standing naked in the entry way of the girls showering facility.

"Uuuhhmm?! What are you girls doing here?" Rainbow asked looking a little embarrassed.

"We heard some strange noises coming from in here. So we decided to come and check it out." Twilight responded. "Do you mind if you join you?" Twilight asked as she and her friends all pulled out their own love toys from nowhere.

"That would be awesome!" Rainbow answered enthusiastically. The seven naked females spent the next several hours relieving their stress together.

The End.


End file.
